The Alpha and Omega
by Blueroses0308
Summary: Woodland Creek High, the place every Omega loaths and where Alphas flaunt their wealth and intelligence. The school's foundations conctructed upon whose the best, so it's no incredulity that they have athletic festivals just for bragging purposes. However, when Omega Ash is paired with one of the elite of the Alphas, his senior year morphs into way more than what Ash bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Ash let out another agonizing sigh as he impatiently scowled at the clock hanging from the ceiling, as if his anger could make time rush faster.

As per usual, the Omega teen had long since drowned out Professor Oak's lecture. Instead, enabling his mind to begin to wander, relishing in the bliss of his own fanatsies. Even though daydreaming seemed to happen almost frequently with the Omega, Ash's attention span seemed to be cut in half, what with the upcoming sports festival clocking in a mere month away.

Of course, Ash wasn't the only student who had become antsy with excitement. The buzz around the school was abnormally high this year overall as the sports festival was to be held at Woodland Creek.

The gossip networks chattered shamelessly amongst themselves. Who was gonna win, the competition, and rumors about a not so subtle change in the program spread like wildfire, on the edge of every Woodland Creek High student. Word had it that Lance, the head Master, was planning on making a mix up of the partnership pairing starting as of this year. Breaking a tradition that had been once held for decades.

Ash refrained himself from yawning as his professor continued to drone on about triangles, Pythagorean theorem, and other math concepts that he couldn't fathom to comprehend. The lackluster math subject boring the teen to death in comparison to his racing mind on the sports competitions.

Eventually, Ash promptly came to the revolution that his sleek, black, gel pen wasa much more worthy object of his undivided attention. Ash noted the grimace on the professor Oaks face as he so effortlessly spun the piece of writing equipment through his fingers, but did not acknowledge it, as he continued to dwell on anything but the blackboard.

Then, at last, the sound of harmonious relief filtered throughout the school building. The fifth-period bell trilled throughout the school building. Disrupting silence in the classrooms and igniting excitement as kids eagerly crammed their books into their bags. Hastily leaving their classes and proceeding to lunch.

"Alright, class dismissed. Don't forget to hand in those term papers next week!" Professor Oak reminded his students as he finished sprawling the geometric algorithms on the blackboard.

Ash relinquished everything his professor had uttered, the information flying over his head. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Ash bolted out of his seat, immediately making a beeline for the cafeteria. His chair clanging onto the floor from the brute force exerted on the metal seat.

Ripping through the hallways in a clumsy sprint, Ash burst open the wooden doors leading to the cafeteria, a deafening bang succeeding after. A triumphant smirk graced the raven-haired teen features when he saw the line to the sloppy Joe's remained deserted and empty. Just as he started zoning in on the food that was practically singing his name, a voice called for the boys' attention.

Ash growled at the interference between himself and the food. Until he gazed up at the boy who was casually stalking towards him.

"Ash! Over here, you oversized glutton!" The boy taunted, flipping his green locks of hair in an overly exaggerated toss. Making numerous Omega girls swoon in his direction.

"Oversized? The only oversized thing I can see from here is your inflated ego, Hayden," Ash remarked icily. Sneering at the green-haired teen across the cafeteria. The tension between the two escalating rapidly, neither of their stances faltering. Ash even began paying no mind to the people who began filling into the food line.

However, the desultory tension between the two Omegas rapidly dissipated just as suddenly as it came. Both boy's hard and stoic expressions slowly morphing into contagious grins, the glares evaporating into the air.

Ash, being the first to cave, abruptly doubled over in boisterous laughter. Drew imitating the action, chortling lightly to himself. The two 17-year-olds making the attention of their fellow students gravitate towards them and their obnoxiously loud snickering.

"What's up, Ash?" Drew began, the first of the two to efficiently start composing himself, strutting up to Ash in an undeniably handsome way. Though Drew was only an Omega, he sure did have the looks and charms of an Alpha. His razor-sharp facial features, mesmerizing emerald green eyes, and a decently sculptured body was certainly a sight for sore eyes.

"Sup' Drew," Ash grinned back boyishly as he inattentively slung his arm around his green-haired best friend.

"Awe, my two friends are getting along, how cute," a brunette remarked behind the oblivious teens, her lips set in a mischievous smile.

Ash and Drew whipped around to face an overly amused and confident Omega, May Maple. Her arms crossed in front of her chest as she gazed at the two boys superiorly, considering herself the only sane one out of the three.

"May," Drew seethed, gritting his teeth in fury, his gaze livid, and eyes flashing with indignance. Confronting the only female Omega that could make his skin crawl and utterly avoid his flirtatious habits like the plague.

"Hayden, did you miss me? I'm touched," May taunted, holding her pale, white hand to the center of her chest, sniggering at the beat scarlet blush dispersing along Drew's neck as if he had been in the sun too long.

"The day I'll ever miss someone like you, is the day pigs fly," Drew scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You can fly?" May retorted, snorting back a laugh at the hysterical trap Drew had set himself into. Almost like a moth fluttering a little to close to the electrocuting light.

"Pfft," Ash sciffed, clamping his hand against his lips to suppress his mocking mirth as his two best friends commenced, yet another, verbal sparring match in the middle of the cafeteria. Though, this didn't stammer the rest of the school's student body. Kids continued their waltzing around the two pent up teens with insanely high amounts of sexual and hormonal tension. Meanwhile, May and Drew were none the wiser, blocking out everybody (unbeknownst to them), but each other.

Ash, upon realizing that nothing was going to break apart his two stubborn friends, made his way back to the place he was aiming for originally; the lunch line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn Berlitz elbowed and dodged as many students as she could. Shouting rushed, "excuse me's" and, "make way for Dawn's," while scurrying through the minefeild otherwise known as the Woodland Creek cafeteria.

The space was jammed packed with Alpha's, and respectively Omegas as well. Though, neither side had to be inclined to worry about socializing with the other. That was what the division between the two sides were for. A litter of reds and whites were filtered throughout the Omegas side, as were a series of blues neatly hung and decorated on the Alpha's marked territory.

Squeezing her way through the rest of the Alpha students, Dawn eventually came to a halt. The clump of student body would deter anyone even if they were in a frenzy to find a friend.

Especially if said person yearned for the perfection of their hair, make-up, and beautifully manicured fingernails like Dawn. Hey, if she had to look on the brink of insanity to find the queen Alpha, Dawn rationalized she might as well look good while doing it.

However, the sudden stop made the Alpha lose her footing. Using her hands (mindful of her manicure) to support herself on one of the series of lunch tables, she momentarily caught her breath. Eagerly contemplating where her fiery-red headed friend could have up and vanished too. Checking her phone in one last desperate attempt, wishing that by some miracle it would shed light on where the Alpha had gone.

"Troublesome, what in the world are you doing?" A gravely, hoarsed voice calmly inquired, interrupting the blue-haired beauty out of her frantic thoughts.

"Paul quit that," Dawn whimpered, spinning on her heal to face the purple-haired instigator. Pouting at the horrid use of the nickname the older boy constantly, without fail, mocked her with. It could have been so endearing if only it weren't an insult.

Paul had been her own epitome, and definition of the expression 'the lesser of two evils.' Only there were no actual other evils around to compare the purple-haired teen to, it just fit his outwardly persona in Dawn's imagination.

"Whatever you say, Troublesome," Paul smirked, finding it incredibly amusing when she jetted out her bottom lip in a small quiver to convey the most innocent of puppy-dog looks.

"Ugh, you're impossible," Dawn huffed when her attempt at breaking the stoic teen to feel even an ounce of compassion, or remorse fell empty.

Paul coyly smiled, lifting both of his hands to gesture that he was guilty. It never ceased to amaze the Alpha how wound up Dawn could become just from the most simplistic actions. The girl was the equivalent to the complexity of a jack-in-the-box. Though, Dawn's 'POP' was hands down more temperamental, and demanding.

"Listen," Dawn attempted again, her voice morphing into the most serious tone she cold muster. Despite some of her short-comings, the girl was a lot more witty than what some could give her credit for. She may be a bit vain and ditzy but Dawn was completely out of the spectrum of stupidity. And regardless of her usual bubbly front, Dawn was quite capable of putting her foot down when push came to shove, and it didn't take much of either of those options to put Dawn over the edge.

That's what lead Paul into conjuring about his own little theory as to why Dawn and Misty made such good friends. Nothing said 'besties' better than bonding over temperamental issues. Not that Paul would openly discuss those theories out loud. He may be tough, but Paul knew when to bite his tongue, even more so since he kind of valued his life.

"I've been looking for Misty, and it's incredibly urgent. I mean like, life or death urgent!" Dawn started. Implicitly pleading, clasping her hands together in a tight squeeze, yearning for Paul to give her the directions to Misty's whereabouts. Chucking all of her wishful pleas that Misty was ever going to efficiently text her back out of her imaginary window. Paul only rolled his eyes exasperatedly at Dawn's dramatics, the sarcastic gesture only to be returned with a glare.

"Look, Troublesome, if this is another one of your absurd fashion crisis, you can forget-"

"No! I pinky swear it's not about Misty's dead ends!" Dawn interjected, waving her hands frantically in a short dismissal of Paul's thoughts.

"Although, I should probably get that girl a hair salon appointment... I wonder if Zoey's still takes walk-in..." Dawn murmured lightly. Enabling herself to entirely neglect the issue she had brought up in the first place.

"Troublesome, focus!" Paul snapped, agitated by the bluenettes lack of any attention-span whatsoever. Yeah, the girl was smart. Now that didn't exactly confirm that she couldn't be aired-headed at times...

"R-right!" Dawn chirped up again, recalling her intentions on why she needed to urgently find Misty.

"And..." Paul urged on, still waiting for the explanations to come spewing out of Dawn's overly chatty mouth.

"Ok, I've done some snooping and," Paul threw her a look of discouragement.

"Hey! Don't give me that look! You want an answer or not? Anyways, I heard from Leaf, who heard from Barry, who heard from his friend Tracey..."

Dawn fleetingly took a couple of precious gulps of air before continuing her rant.

"Apparently this year's sports festival is going to have a twist! This year, all partners will be hand selected by principal Lance himself! And get this, it's possible that Alphas could be paired up with Omegas during the team events!" Dawn slouched over. Her labored breaths stentorian as she wrapped up the big news she had been carrying since third-period that day.

Paul merely raised his eyebrows in an inquisitive manner, not really sure if he should be concerned about Dawn's mental well being.

"There's no way Lance would be dumb enough to pair an Omega with an Alpha for a sports festival. Not only is that absolutely ludicrous, but just downright impossible," Paul ridiculed, shaking his head in pure denial.

"That's exactly what I said!" Dawn yelped, "But I assure you, it's all legitimate! That's why I have to tell Misty! That Alpha practically breathes those sports festivals! I mean don't get me wrong, all of us Alphas are looking forward to it, but not as much as Misty. There's a reason that girl was given the title, Pack Leader!" Dawn panicked, lashing her head to and fro in desperation to find her best friend.

"Alright, alright.." Paul sighed, caving into Dawn's cries of help. "I believe you, but I haven't seen Misty since this morning, so I'm really not a lot of help."

"Oh! That's alright!" Dawn perked, her entire mood shifting from panicked and distressed to calm in an alarmingly quick switch.

"I know exactly how to find her now!" Dawn declared, her grip on Paul's hand tightening as they weaved through the lunch crowd, and Dawn's devious smile warned Paul that he should be scared.

Very scared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misty hummed silently to herself as she flawlessly threaded through the hoards of Alpha's flooding into the Alpha's domain of the cafeteria. Albeit, it certainly made it easier when they all parted out of their ways to clinch that Misty had enough room to get through. Practically worshipping and idolizing her like a queen.

"Congratulations on another win Misty!"

"Fast as ever Waterflower!"

"Pack leading Alpha right here!"

Misty couldn't help but gloat under the everlasting sea of compliments. Absorbing and appreciating every single one of them. Though, as much as Misty would have adored thanking every other Alpha that basked her in glory, her stomach said otherwise. Misty hadn't eaten a single thing all day and she was in a blind rush for food. Even Omega lunch food would have sufficed at that point.

However, in the redheads, impetuous bolt to the lunch line, her passing of the freakishly large, cerulean blue, Alpha lunch sign didn't even strike her. Never dawning on the girl that she had indeed crossed over to the Omega's territory of the cafeteria.

Ash was ecstatic when he had finally got his precious lunch. An almost disgustingly hefty amount of questionable food combinations consisting of chips, sandwiches, and soft drinks piled on Ash's tray like a miniature, edible Mount Everest. A sore eye for some students, which made them look away in utter repulsion, but was nothing short of heaven for the raven-haired Omega.

Unfortunately, Ash's and Misty's stomachs seemed to be their own downfalls when they both found themselves ungracefully splattering onto the floor. Along with Ash's lunch clanging with a booming smack that echoed throughout the lunch room. Heads whipped in their direction to find the source of the excitement.

Ash sat on the cool, tiled floor flabbergasted, gawking in astonishment. His eyes hesitantly trailed over the massacre of food sprawled out in wild directions like a child's finger-painting. Golden yellow mustard, tomato red ketchup drops, and ranch dressing began pouring into one another, creating a unique and indistinguishable color of murky orange.

Sweeping over the damage and surveying the stains scattered over his clothing, finally, Ash built the inner courage to peak at the victim of his unappetizing art creation. His brain frazzled and distorted as he half-heartedly assessing the amount of trouble he was bound to be in.

Liquid, chocolate brown eyes met striking cerulean blue orbs and time froze in place. Ash sucked in his breath, finding it incredibly difficult to catch his breath, the room closing in on the hyperventilating Omega.

Misty was covered head-to-toe in greasy cheeses and meats. The mix of the two foods plopped onto the tile like runny paint. Her eyes widened in shock and incredulity.

Fury blazed in the red-headed girl's eyes, her temper flaring. Misty's glare shifted to the person responsible for her utter humiliation. All rapid fire strings of curses lodged themselves back into Misty's throat, fizzling out like a flame in the rain as she locked gazes with a sparkling brown-eyed boy. Her superior composure deteriorated, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable under the gaze of the mysterious Omega, labeled by his red uniform.

Ash was the first to recollect himself. Recoiling at the hundreds of glares boring into him as half of the student body, both Omega and Alpha, looked at him with either pitying or outraged looks. Heaving himself upright, Ash took in deep and steady breathes as he offered his hand out to Misty in, what he hoped, was a chivalrous gesture. The room's eerie silence wasn't reassuring. In fact, the jostling noise of the pact, chaotic, and conventional cafeteria would have been a lot less detrimental to Ash's conscience.

Misty studied Ash's outstretched hand, an evident hesitancy in her sluggish movements, almost second guessing the offer. Though, when her hand eventually brushed over Ash's it felt like a spark jolted pleasantly on the palm of her hand. Wanting to further investigate the giddy feeling in her stomach, Misty laced her fingers fully into his hands.

Ash could have sworn his face was melting. As if a fire decided to ignite itself in his stomach from all the butterflires fluttering in it, and the flames licked themselves up to his cheeks. If his face wasn't beat red in embarrassment, then Ash swore to himself that he would be taking a very hasty trip to Nurse Joy's office. Misty's hand was warm and dainty in his, though he begrudgingly admitted it to even himself.

Soon, Ash felt Misty's velvety soft hand morph into his, their body heat radiating tenfold at the proximity they were facing one another. Determentily, Ash brushed the thoughts away. Repulsion at the realization of what he was thinking hit Ash like a ton of bricks. He should not be feeling this way with an Alpha of all people. No matter how much the nagging voice in the back of his head said otherwise.

Eventually, a burst of robustness coursed through Ash's veins. Pumping in him with enough credence to lift the Alpha into an upright position.

Misty continued to gape at Ash in awe once she was lifted. Their eyes fastening once more. The room was motionless while both the Alpha's and Omega's thoughts raced on numbingly.

However, the luminous moment shattered like glass as the untouched hush over the lunchroom lifted when thundering footsteps sped towards the hub of the pandemonium.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well I hope you found my little story amusing so far. Sorry, but my updates on my stories(such as this one) will not be very frequent at the moment due to loads of work. Anyways, please enjoy my story and give me any feedback/insightful criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn hastened towards the hub of commotion in the center of the room. Paul hot on her heels in persistence.

The two Alphas jostled past the sea of students and there, low and behold, sat Misty. Her scarlet red hair that once gracefully cascaded past her shoulders was concealed with grease and soda, her clothing wasn't in any preferable conditions either. Abruptly, Dawn jerked to a stop and Paul crashed into her back with an audible thump, but that didn't seem to phase her as her gaze remained glued to the entire scene unfolding in front of her very eyes. A wave of uncertainty latched into Dawn's mind as she stared on wide-eyed at her normally composed friend who normally lacked the tomato sauce smeared onto her uniform. Dumbfounded, Dawn was utterly speechless, her feet remaining glued to the floor as her conscious went into overdrive as she assessed the situation.

Paul's usually stoic and silent stature seemed altered. The purple haired Alpha trying his damn hardest to remain calm and his every move calculated as to not appear affected. Even time itself seemed to have lengthened, as both Dawn and Paul beheld the preposterous sight of an Omega lifting their pack leader off the floor in an almost gallant parade, exposing the scandalous move, with the entire cafeteria as eyewitnesses.

On the opposite ends of the room, Drew and May were indistinguishably confronting the unexplainable situation in a similar fashion. May's face contorting into confusion while Drew superficially conveyed a much calmer carriage. Though, the teen wasn't immune to the apprehension flowing in the room.

Misty could virtually sense the traction in the cafeteria thicken into a suffocating reticence. She felt her face involuntarily flush, the berating eyes of her peers and Omegas further embarrassing her. Reluctantly, unraveling her fingers from the raven-haired boy's, Misty spun awkwardly towards Dawn and Paul. Wordlessly tugging on Dawn's arm, Misty lead the Bluenette to the nearest girl's room, praying no one would be daring enough to stop the two of them. Especially, once Paul started trailing after them. As of why he did Misty would never know and, quite frankly, Misty couldn't care less so long as she could take refuge in the nearest enclosed place as speedily as her track legs could carry her. Unbeknownst to Miaty, this also meant abandoning Ash to the remaining deprived, and desperate for gossip, school cafeteria, bound to be egging on for some sort of justification as to why their lunch period had been disturbed.

Fortunately, for the dense Omega, Drew enacted swiftly, yanking Ash by his tie and guiding him through the cafeteria doors without so much as peering back.

Rupturing through the lunch room's double doors, Drew heaved Ash into the nearest Omega's bathroom. The cafeteria's silence ceasing to an end. Replaced with abrupt chatter that followed the two boy's into the bathroom.

"What the hell was that!?" Drew hissed after a quick survey of the room to ensure they were alone, his death glare making Ash involuntarily flinch.

"I don't know, okay!?" Ash argued weakly, unsure himself as to what had just transpired in the cafeteria. His mind still numb and swirling into overdrive.

"You don't know!?" Drew sputtered on, the vein on his forehead popping."Know or not Ash, whatever the heck happened in there is not going to end well! Mainly for you! Look, you're about to become the laughing stock of the school, Paul will most likely beat the crap out of you, and Misty? Well, who knows what she'll do," Drew persisted.

"Yeah, yeah Drew," Ash shifted his posture, giving his best friend an unimpressed gaze, the vexed threats having dwindling effects on him as time went on.

"Paul may be on the football and wrestling team, but the school doesn't condone fights between Alphas and Omegas because it's considered unfair. Besides, as an Omega, I might as well be invisible to those blue-wearing snobs. Misty won't even bother to bat one of her precious eyelashes in my direction ever again, and they can all resort back to their perfectly petty lives," Ash haughtily snorted, disdain of the Alphas evident in his eyes.

"Ready for the outcome of this fiasco or not, you're about to get some real publicity for us Omega's in the Alpha's next school Newspaper," May contributed to the discussion, slipping into the bathroom without either boy registering the door opening, or closing. Drew and Ash peered back to the source of May's voice and uncovered the eavesdropping girl leaning freely on the wall.

"May, what the hell are you doing in here!? Can't you read? This is the boy's bathroom, you can't just waltz in here whenever you please. What if another guy was in here?" Drew lectured, his mouth gaping when he faced May, her expression unamused.

"Whatever Hayden, I don't see any guys in here," the brunette argued, gesturing exasperatedly to the vacant men's bathroom beside him and Ash.

"Ugh, I give up, you guys are hopeless, Ash is doomed, and I never got to eat my lunch!" Drew mourned, more devastated about his abandoned lunch than anything else.

"How do you think I feel? At least your lunch isn't drenching you," Ash challenged, motioning to his beyond ruined school uniform.

"You guys are so dramatic," May shook her unapprovingly.

"You aren't going to make another rally for the Omegas just because of this incident, are you?" Ash whined, recognizing another one of May's rants on the treatment of Omegas bubbling up. The girl had been an activist since forever, resisting the absurd treatment of Omegas and absolutely despising the Alphas at all cost. Any reason for her to protest was used and now seemed like a prime opportunity.

"Maybe, maybe not," May shrugged nonchalantly.

"Please don't, I'm still picking out meatloaf from my ears thanks to the last rally," Drew glared.

"Hey, I didn't know it was gonna turn into a war zone of food" May innocently justified, spewing on about Drew's laziness and lack of multiple priorities, setting off on yet another disgruntlement, with Drew snapping something about his sanity while May contoured he didn't have one in the first place etc, etc.

Irrevocably, and to Ash's relief for once, the 6th-period warning bell obnoxiously rang out, a signal for the trio to start heading to their class. May and Drew, insisted heavily by Ash, left for the next period without him while he endeavored to wash as many stains out of his clothing as possible. Mentally preparing themselves a speech to advise to professor Oak as of why Ash was late to class. Their decision ultimately splitting between a trip to the nurse's office, or a run in with aliens.

Misty briskly strode to Cynthia's classroom. Her hair tied back to disguise any knots in it. Her constricting tank top and loose track shorts consisting of her makeshift outfit for the day. Complimentary from Dawn who wouldn't stop fussing and worrying about her.

Swinging around another corner, Misty paced through the Omega's dominant hallway, its walls littered with red and white lockers and banners. Ordinarily, Misty would never be caught dead on this side of the school but it was the best shortcut to Cynthia's class and the quicker she got back to class the better. Staggering to class, Misty's thoughts began to drift as she contemplated what Dawn had informed her just a few moments ago in the girl's bathroom. The realizations that the sports festivals this season were undergoing a considerable amount of modifications were still settling in the pits of Misty's stomach, the concepts both foreign and new. Misty had always done solo, or pack leading events, so she wasn't necessarily all that concerned that these new revisions were going to affect her directly. Misty briefly pondered whether she would really be affected at all in the grand scheme of things. In actuality, Misty theorized that the changes Lance was vowing to do were nothing more than ideas. 'I mean really, how could Lance be stupid enough to ever allowing Alphas and Omegas to ever work amongst one another, let alone head to head,' Misty, doubted.

Ash rounded to the final stretch towards Oak's class, praying that he wouldn't be handed the despised yellow detention slip. He had more advantageous things to do that Friday afternoon than sitting around and patching up more rundown Omega textbooks. Looking after his yellow lab Pikachu (odd name for a dog, but his mom insisted it was cute and the name stuck) for instance.

Amassed deep in concentration, Ash failed to notice Misty heading in his direction. The only indicator being her school shoes echoing over the tiled floor. Once Ash eventually looked up, he came, once again, eye to eye (or in his case eye to forehead) with the supreme Alpha. His knees instantly wanting to buckle, and his body disobeyed his demands, consecutively out of fear and an emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint. Ash, though was a good five inches taller, felt the intimidation radiating off of Misty and a glance of an inspection of her face said it all. He was dead meat.

May and Drew waltzed into professor Oak's room without a hitch, all of their previous arguments seemingly forgotten. The late bell ceasing to have given off even the slightest signal that the period was about to begin.

Drew, being the playboy that he was, shifted his gaze lazily towards his fan club. A cluster of girls with their uniformed skirts inching a bit too high tittered in gossip as soon as Drew stepped foot into the room. A clear cry of attention for a certain grass-haired Omega. Drew played along with their little charade, giving the girls a little wink with a flash of his smoldering grin. The action seemingly sufficed as their sighs of contentment made Drew's ego swell.

May gave the socialite an irritated eye-roll, sharply ramming her elbow into his rib cage. Indicating, wordlessly, to the boy that his overly flirtatious act was not going to be tolerated in her presence. Drew, in retaliation, stuck out his tongue to show his childish contempt towards the brunette.

"Ahem," Professor Oak finally interjected, capturing the attention of the two central teens responsible for a majority of the disruptions of his class. The absence of a certain Raven-haired delinquent not going unnoticed by the professor.

"Where's the third musketeer?" Professor Oak inquired, cocking his eyebrow up as his patience dwindled.

"Well, you see Profesor Oak," May elegantly mimicked, copying the tone of an upstanding student that could never do wrong.

"-Ash had an emergency with a couple of alie- OUCH!" Drew flinched, the metallic charms of May's bracelet dug into the flesh of his back through his uniform, a nasty bruise already etching itself into the boy's skin. Indicating the brunettes immediate disdain with Drew's little joke.

"What Drew meant to say," May interposed, her sharp scowl striking into Drew's forehead.

"Is that Ash had a little mishap during lunch and needed to go to Nurse Joy's office," May finished smoothly, a smug smirk laying across her face.

"Hmm... Is that so?" The professor suspiciously interrogated.

"Yes sir," both Drew and May hummed delightfully, their angelic smiles convincing their purity and innocence.

Professor Oak ultimately sighed, it was Friday and he was worn down. Indolence appeared in the graying man's hand as he waved the cynical teens away, dismissing them to their seats. Drew and May grinned triumphantly and stalked to their seats in the middle of the classroom.

Drew was instantaneously bombarded by the girls to his right as soon as he swerved into his chair. Initiating pleasantries and conversations with, as he delicately put it, 'lovely ladies.' His suave persona even coaxing some girls into doing some of his math homework for the night.

Meanwhile, May felt herself grow sick, her stomach turning. Wanting nothing more than to hurl at the thought of the green-haired Omega's scheme to, what she deemed, manipulate the girls around him. Though, that didn't stop a twinge of jealousy course through the brunette as she witnessed Drew chortle at, what she could only assume, something particularly hilarious said by one of his adoring fans, though May was too proud and stubborn to ever admit it. So, as an alternative distraction, she began furiously scrolling through her iPod to locate a song on her playlist that would drown out the nauseating scene.

The rude and obnoxious behaviors displayed in the average Omega classroom would ordinarily be intolerable and promptly shut down by an average professor. However, Omega Teachers seemed to demonstrate a sort of exception. Their salaries weren't high enough for them to care, and the textbooks rotting away at the back of the classrooms weren't exactly beneficial for the educational engagement of Omega students any time soon.

Abruptly, the final warning bell rung and kids scurried to their seats. Professor Oak stood and made his way back to the blackboard to carry on the geometric equations he had left off on. Everything was going relatively smoothly. That is until the wooden door to the classroom swung open with a silencing bang. The knob of the entrance making brief contact with the plastered wall, engraving a permanent implant of the door handle as proof.

Huffing at the entryway, Ash speedily went to his assigned seat, all eyes of the classroom were locked on the tardy Omega. Ash pathetically grumbled out a pathetic excuse for an apology to the class, hoping it would suffice and get all the wondering eyes off him. The least Ash wanted was any more attention from his peers.

Professor Oak, after an exceedingly prolonged pause of awkward silence, turned a blind eye and resumed back to the lesson, transparently insinuating that absolutely nothing had just happened.

Drew and May shot bemused glimpses at Ash. The boy's response only being a tense shrug of his shoulders and the mouthing, 'I'll explain later,' in an absentminded, and vague clarification to his two best friends. Ash didn't feel up to the task of retelling the detailed summary of what was making his blood boil. Ash's conscious afraid the all end result would be a desk being thrown, or a nicely sized indent of his fist into Professor Oak's blackboard.

May and Drew dropped it at that, not wanting to further indignant Ash. You could practically see the steam coming out of ears, and his face was flushing multiples hues of scarlet, his mouth drawn into a thin line. May and Drew concluded that whatever was bothering Ash certainly had an effect on the boy, in possibly more ways than one. Exemplified by the blazing blush spreading across Ash's face like wildfire.

As soon as the final bell went off, Ash rocketed out of his seat, his entire stature tense and rigid.

A single glance over his soldier confirmed that May and Drew were eagerly pinning students to the side, not making any haste in order to reach him to squeeze out the confession of what riled him up so much in the hallway, no doubt. Thus not only grabbing attention but also earning themselves a couple of menacing glares.

Ash rolled his eyes in annoyance at the idiotic persistency of his best friends. With a single side step to his right, Ash blended with the rest of the sea of students eager to reach their dorm rooms, efficiently evading May and Drew for the time being until they caught on and he would have to use a different escape plan.

Once he ensured himself that his friends couldn't have tracked him down, and had indeed fallen for his false course, Ash effortlessly navigated the cramped hallway, heading towards the Omega Dorm rooms to get some sort of peace of mind. The eventful, to say the least encounter that occurred in the hallway suddenly flashed in Ash's mind. Only further lighting the candle of fury buried deep in his chest, making his strides hasten. Reliving the regrettable occurrence, Ash faintly remembered what had transpired, the memory still fresh like an opened wound.

The collision with Misty in the hallway boggled Ash's mind. How could he carry so much bad luck to have run into the Alpha not once, but twice, in the same day and under the most inadequate circumstances and even worse timings? Ash just couldn't figure out what the universe had against him, and the sustaining impression that his life was over; his destiny determined, forever to be killed by the fastest girl in the history of Woodland Creek High dampened his mood more than he already thought possible. However, Ash seemed to be in some parallel, twisted Universe. Instead of a knife driving into his chest and ripping out his most vital organs, Ash was met with a bowing Misty.

The girl's face concealed by her unruly hair as it fought the restraints of the hair tie loosely wrapped around the flow of red locks. Ash had at least expected a firm slap in the face or something, anything but the defining tension settling in the air. The incredulous look Ash pinned at the Alpha must have been evident because when the girl lifted her head she noticed a severe lacking response out of Ash.

Tilting her head, Misty stared on at Ash expectantly, seemingly anticipating a reaction out of the Omega. Though, the only exertion Ash's body physically permitted was his mouth to gape open like a fish on land.

"I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for what happened in the cafeteria," Misty started first, an apologetic look gracing her beautiful features. Ash's mouth seemed to still be unfunctional because he couldn't seem to utter a single word out. Misty decided to take that as her cue to continue.

"I should have noticed when I overstepped the boundaries of the Omega platform. I guess I was so hungry that I forgot to check for the Alpha sign," Misty outwardly admitted, only furthering catching Ash off guard.

Swallowing thickly, Ash finally found the courage to speak up.

"Oh, umm it's alright," was the only pathetic response Ash could muster, mentally chastising himself for sounding so stupid in front of the queen Alpha herself. For anything, it felt more like a defeat on Ash's part. This was the one chance he could prove that, as an Omega, he wasn't completely useless.

"Oh, well I'm glad," Misty hesitantly smiled, relieved that no grudge was going to be bound to her, by any Alpha, or Omega. Reputation as the representative of the Alphas couldn't allow for such a foolish thing as a petty grudge and Misty refused to ever have to deal with the backlash of one either, for both her conscience and rep couldn't be decremented by one.

The unsettling silence following after the even more awkward conversation left both parties uncomfortable. Ready to try to break the hush falling over the two, Ash opened his mouth to begin a new conversation starter when-

"Waterflower, gorgeous as ever I see?" a male voice smoothly cut in. Peering over Misty's shoulder, Ash saw a glimpse of, who he assumed to be, Gary Oak. King of the Alphas if Ash's memory served him correctly. Second fastest on the track team, following after the queen herself, and the biggest flirt of the school, surpassing Drew in both number and variety. Omega and Alpha girls alike seemed to swoon over Gary's dashing good looks and pearly white smile. And for reasons beyond his comprehension, Ash found himself becoming agitated at the way Gary spoke to Misty. Which, was a concept lost to Ash, as he had never really met the Alpha student until today.

Misty sneered at Gary's advancing form, Woodland Creek's infamous boy toy. His playboy attitude striking multiple nerves that Misty had failed to notice until she had met him, Freshmen year.

"What do you want Gary?" Misty asked exasperatedly, cutting all formalities to her question.

Gary only smirked, his airy and cocky attitude only winning in his favor, riling up the one and only Misty Waterflower. The flustered responses Misty provided were always highly amusing. However, Gary's little game ceased to a halt when he noticed Ash peering over Misty's shoulder. Gary immediately recognized him as one of his Grandfather's students, the name blanking on him, but he was positive that the boy was definitely not an Alpha.

Though Oak was an Omega teacher, Gary was able to earn and impressively establish the title Alpha. No doubt it was because of his numerous running championships and scholarships upon entering Woodland Creek. All traces of humor vanished from Gary's face once he locked eyes with the raven-haired Omega.

"Misty, what are you doing talking with this mut?" Gary demanded, his expression morphing into a manifesting disgust.

"Hey, I'm right here. If you have something to say to me, then say it to my face," Ash boldly dared, not appreciating the venom dripping in Gary's words. Especially when the topic on hand involved a negative connotation of himself.

"What did you just say to me, you little punk?" Gary seethed, abandoning the rule of fighting on school grounds as he unhesitantly threatened Ash. The ultimatum not made with empty words, of course as it was Gary Oak.

"What are you deaf? I said if you've got a problem, then say it to my face," Ash snarled.

Misty, sensing the upcoming destruction that could be unleashed if this wasn't stopped, interveined before heads could be cut off.

"Alright, alright, down boy," Misty's authoritative manner stepping in, her firm glare at Gary signaling for him to back off and after a pause, Gary reluctantly did so. Retreating like a dog with its tail tucked between his legs, back to class and relinquishing menacing jeer directed at Ash as he left.

"I'm sorry about him," Misty atoned, the sincereness in her voice perplexing Ash.

"Why are you acting so casually around me?" Ash blurted, immediately wishing he could extract the fumbling words back.

Misty felt caught off guard at the question. Honestly unsure herself why she had been so kind to the Omega. Normally, she would never engage with one to this level of speaking terms. The most social interactions she ever gave an Omega was during the annual sports festival when she would check to see how they were doing competition wise. Other than that she remained on her side of the building, with the Alpha's and where she belonged. So what makes this boy so different? Misty began pondering, leaving Ash hanging on a thin thread.

"Um, never mind, that was a stupid question. I was speaking out of my league," Ash piped up once more, regret evident on the boy's face.

"Oh, no its alright," the Alpha immediately dismissed, shrugging off the queasy feeling in her stomach, and trying to gain as much of her usual collected composure as she could muster.

"Well, we better get to class. Once again, I apologize for, well everything," Misty concluded, bowing and hastily retrieving back to her class that she was unbelievably tardy for.

Ash was in a stupor, nearly reaching out to grab Misty's hand to keep her from leaving, but ultimately letting her vanish from his sights. His thoughts were swimming around his head, and Ash was stupefied. He had absolutely no clue what just happened and, quite frankly, rather not. The confrontation with the vile Gary Oak had a left a bad taste in Ash's mouth, and something told him that, unfortunately, this would not be his last encounter with the professor's grandson. The cognization only aiding Ash's souring mood when he obnoxiously swung the door to his classroom.

The thoughts of her silky soft skin, blazing cerulean eyes, and sharp tongue lingered in Ash's head the entire venture to his dorm. The daunting conversation seemed to loom over him in an annoying hover as Ash endeavored to oppress the entire events of the day to the back of his mind. Of course, though, Ash wasn't renowned for his control of emotions, nor his canny ability to remain stoic like Paul. The Alpha who was eminent for masquerading his utter lacking of emotions.

Decisively, upon reaching the familiar numbers etched into the silver plague next to a wooden door, Ash robotically searched his back pocket for the metal chain that collected his only way to get into the temporary housing unit. However, when his hand felt a lack of cold metal, the unfamiliar, desolate weight of his pocket became unambiguous. Groaning inwardly, Ash knocked on the door frame to his dorm. Silently reminding himself to stop underestimating May's cunning ability of theft.

"Come in!" two familiar voices ringed, the voices lacking their usual normality and were instead filled with mirth. Ash could only scowl as he whipped open the door. As he expected, both May and Drew were perched lazily on his bed. The keys Ash had been flailing around looking for neatly tucked away in May's palm, a smirk set on May's lips as she teasingly shook the chain of keys in front of her face.

Did you have to take my keys?" Ash groaned in botheration, attempting to snatch the chain out of May's grasp.

The moment happened in a blur. May had seemingly discovered other means of entertainment, cackling as she snapped her hand back out of Ash's reach, which sent him hurdling ceremoniously onto the floor.

A sharp glare fixated on May once Ash got his bearings, this time successfully yanking the metal chain away from her before any more physical damage was done. Meanwhile, Drew chortled under his breath at Ash's predicament and suspense. The raven Omega's scowl only deepening.

"You weren't being cooperative, so I took matters into my own hand," May defended nonchalantly.

"Time to fess up Ash," Drew barked, cutting right to the case, eager for some unknown answers to be shed into the light.

Ash grumbled something about wishing he lived in an apartment until he eventually caved. Half-heartedly dragging his desk chair over, Ash flopped into the seat. His eyes remained fixated on the ceiling as he morosely recited the events following his departure with the two Omegas. Glossing over as many details as he could and using the least amount of words as possible. May and Drew listened on contently as to not interrupt Ash's story.

After a brief pause of silence, Drew burst out in aggravation, "What a jerk!" May only nodded her head grimly in wordless agreement, unaffected by her friends' outburst.

Meanwhile, Ash could only mock his own inner turmoil. Figured he of all Omegas was the first to make enemies with Oak's grandson. Normally Gary just stuck up his nose when an Omega ever crossed paths with him.

Lucky me, Ash rolled his eyes, humorously conjuring up ways he was sure Gary could humiliate him. Ironically enough though, his unraveling thoughts seem to leak away from the obnoxious Alpha to a much more pleasant one, which scared Ash more than he was willing to admit as he never thought the words 'pleasant' and 'Alpha' could possibly be uttered in the same sentence. Let alone an Alpha ever being described as anything but a, to say the least, a substandard remark.

"So, what are you going to do about Misty?" May questioned, shattering the awkward silence enveloping the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew had finally shut his mouth long enough to hold in his mumbling threats towards Gary under his breath. Instead, picking up his head as he too was quite curious to Ash's response to May's inquiries.

"In all honesty guys, I'm not even sure anymore. My entire life I've never really given a thought as to what Alpha's were really like," Ash sighed and paused. Trying to contemplate the right way to phrase the bumbling bees of thought buzzing inside his already frazzled mind. Almost as if the honey was dripping down from his brain to his mouth. Gluing the roof of his mouth and tongue together and preventing his ornate ability to speak.

Ironically enough, all these abnormal symptoms to Ash's normally tactful mind seemed to appear ever since his abrupt encounter with the mysterious Alpha with ocean eyes.

"Yeah, I heard the rumors, we all have, but I've never talked to an Alpha for more than what? A minute? Maybe 2," Ash scoffed before continuing his spiel. May and Drew could only wordlessly take in Ash's complaints.

"The Alpha's can't stand us, yet they know nothing about us. The only difference between us and them is our financial status or our athletic abilities because all this school gives a damn about are those two things," Ash finally huffed in his own retaliation. The words fumbling out of his mouth before he could truly think them through. Allowing all his frustrations to poor onto the floor into one heep of a mess that could only slightly resemble the chaos coursing through his head.

Though, now that Ash had taken a pause to his raging train of thoughts, he reasoned that this was one of the most vulnerable moments of his life. The feeling of his exposed rationalities being peeled for his two friends to see was almost as awkward as his... Encounters with Misty.

Actually, these two moments of Ash's hectic day were probably some of the most vulnerable experiences of his life.

Besides that time of course when him, Paul and Drew all shouted at each other back in 6th grade. Diplomacy was not in Ash's vocabulary (both literally and figuratively) and Ash couldn't recall what he could have been possibly arguing so passionately about. All he could remember was Drew getting a black eye, then his younger self returning the favor and quite literally handing Paul a twinning look with his own black and blue racoon disguise. Why was it that every dramatic moment of Ash's life was always influenced by an Alpha?

"Well, although I'm not gonna deny that last statement, I'm gonna have to disagree with you on your earlier one" May composedly interupted, relaxing back onto Ash's bed with ease as she crossed her legs to set herself comfortably before she could make her usually sarcastic and witty comebacks.

"The true difference between us and them..." May smirked, "Is who has enough self control to stick it out with the Alpha, Profesor Ivy's, "lectures." Cause we all know that bitch-"

"Okay, May? Remeber when we discussed what we should never talk about ever again?" Drew intercepted, a sour look on his face as if he bit into a lemon and washed it down with acidic water. "Lets all just try to stay rational guys."

"You being a rational, normally functioning male? Don't make me laugh... Oh wait! Too late," and May instantaneously burst into a fit of giggles at, once again, Drew's expense. Snorting at the concept of Drew ever being serious enough to complete half of his daily tasks. The boy couldn't even go two minutes without a rose in hand for a girl, or flipping his hair and checking himself out in any reflective objects. One of them being a metal handle to a door...

"Hey, hey Drew can be plenty serious. And what did I say about mocking Drew's lacking masculinity," Ash interposed.

"Thank you Ash I knew you-... Wait what?"

"What masculinity? I catch him playing with his hair more than the girls in our class! Including Melody," May intervened. Purposely taking a once over at Ash's reaction to the mentioning of his feminine ex-girlfriend from freshmen year. The obvious mention of the girls name did not go over Ash's head as his face flushed and May just coyly smiled in mirth.

"Hey! Why am I the one being verbally assaulted right now?" Drew exasperatedly cried. The mentioning of Melody seemingly flying over his head. Though, he hadn't really known about her until their break up with Ash in Sophomore year.

"Cause you make it so easy," May taunted, feeling quite satisfied as Drew's face started to slowly begin twitching in furry.

"Yeah, and like you're little miss perfect!" Drew snapped back, anger sprawled over his face in a squiggly line of aggitaion.

"You can't even go five minutes without insulting somebody!" And so the bickering commenced once again. The storm brewing in between the two teens wasn't relenting any time soon. The cackling of lightning flowing after each insult.

It was at this point Ash was seriously beginning to question getting some new friends; preferably a pair that argued less.

Misty let a wistful sigh entangle into the invigorating air of her dorm. The room, for the moments notice, was being ventilated with frosty air as the last waves of summer heat rolled over the remnants of September. The temperatures outside currently at the mercy of the sun, and Misty relished in the fact the fall weather was being kept at bay. Though, as much love she had for the extravagant colours that were put on displayed during the fall. Nothing could rival the leisures that a sun-drenched season provided.

Which, is why the Alpha leader had found herself abandoning the hefty stack of papers that were towering upon her desk. The daunting homework loomed over her in an aggravating nagging. That was bound to shave a couple of hours out of her weekend (even though Misty suspected that it was more likely going to be held off due to her chronic procrastination).

So, in despite of herself, Misty figured sacrificing this one Friday of the possibility to be catching up on Professor Ivy's lecture wouldn't kill her. Recreational time was rare in her actively engrossing life, and that's why Misty kept catching herself zoning out into the sun-kissed window of her dorm. From her vintage point, Misty could clearly make-out the woodland that acted almost like a backdrop one would see on the pamphlet of some get-away resort. Though, her view was contrastingly different from the rest of the campus grounds due to the highschool being located in a suburban city.

Actually, now that Misty was taking a closer look, she could almost see...

"Hello Misty!!!" A quite pleased Dawn abruptly announced, pulling Misty's spanning attention away from the glass window. Misty knew giving Dawn the spare key would cost her.

"You'll never guess what happened in AP Bio today!" Dawn beamed, cascading through Misty's dorm with enough enthusiam to lead a pep rally, which are tempts of fate that Dawn has completed and semi conquered.

The stomach flu was evidently no match for Dawn and her will power. The sickening virus didn't stop her from leading the football team to victory during the last competition. Though, it may have numbed her ques of judgement when Dawn guzzled down about half the damn bottle of Misty's Dayquill. She even ended up throwing up in one of the players helmets during the celebratory bus ride home. It was Paul's as Dawn would find humiliatingly out later that week. Best days of Misty's life.

Misty enlighteningly took a shot in the dark as to the uplift of Dawn mood.

"Hmmm let me guess... Kenney asked you out?"

Misty had hit the bullseye.

"How did you know?" Dawn pouted. The delight of her surprise being sucked away thanks to her all too calculating, and cunning best friend.

"Well it was either that, or you finally came to your senses and asked Paul out to the ceremonial conclusion of the sports festival," Misty half teased. Her comment bordering over the word of a truth and a joke. The Alpha had always discreetly rooted for the purple haired instigator. His relationship between himself and Dawn, albeit rocky, was a pure one nonetheless or, better than the one she had with Kenny.

"Pssh, Paul!? Kenney is better than Paul, hands down!"

"Oh, really? Then what makes Barry any better?" Misty counter argued. Referring to Dawn's prior obsession to the eccentric boy that used to be glued to her hip since 6th grade.

Dawn's reciprocal romantic antics with the boy were short livid to say the least. Eventually, Dawn decided to maintain the awkward friendship with the guy. It was for the best, Dawn consistently assured Misty. Though, Misty was quite skeptical if that message was for her, or Dawn.

Not like any of that mattered anymore, Barry had begun initiating an extravagant displayment of affectionate for Giselle about a week ago.

"Well..," Dawn stammered, examining Misty's abandoned magazine collection that was evidently thrown in an askewed fashion.

"Barry was, well you know... Barry"

"Hmmm, very convincing." Misty hummed.

"Well, I don't see you hooking up with Gary anytime soon," Dawn interjected. Tossing 'Coordinator Monthly,' back onto the coffee table, only to pick up a more engrossing article of 'Poké Chic.'

"Ha, Gary? Not likely," Misty dramatically huffed in retaliation.

"You can keep telling yourself that until the cows come home, but we both know Gary is gonna sweep you off your feet one of these days." Dawn smirked.

"Yeah, and on that same day, I'll join my bimbo sister's international photo shoot," Misty mocked, rolling her eyes at the contemolation of such a ridiculous stunt.

"Hey, I'll hold you to that."

"Whatever, DeeDee."

Dawn scowled in Misty's direction until a ping from Misty's phone alerted the two Alphas.

Misty stretched to her left and begrudgingly picked up the electronic device. Muscle memory kicking in, she opened her inbox and was greeted with a message from Ursula.

"Hey, Dawn, you down for a party tonight? Ursula's. Nine o'clock." Misty inquired, peering over the screen of her phone in a questioning glance at the bluenette.

"Whose gonna be there?" Dawn probed, settling down on the couch adjacent to Misty. The later began swiftly typing away.

"The football, cheerleading-" Dawn beamed a little "--track, wrestling, and swim teams. A couple of rich kids from the other campus will be there to. Says here that there's a plus one invitation."

"Alright, I say we should go!"

"I could have gave you that answer two minutes ago," Misty proclaimed with self-assurance. A passing pause of tranquility over took the dorm until Dawn wondered aloud.

"Do you think Paul will show?" And as soon as the words spilled out of her mouth, Dawn rued the remark. Misty's smirk said it all.

"Aha!" Misty pounced, a celebratory accusing finger pointed towards Dawn.

"I'm just saying...," Dawn's spech slowed as she weakly tried to justify her appalling question and hesitated before continuing. She was entering a treterous path of words, "He always brings, some sort of amusement when he comes to parties." Dawn reluctantly conceded. Not missing the smirk plastered on Misty's face.

An abrupt knock sounded from the door, and the smirk on Misty's face only broadened. A certain imperturbable football player was most certainly on the other side of the door.

Dawn inwardly groaned.

Sauntering towards the door in practically a gallop, Misty dramatized the opening if the door. Dawn wanted to crawl into a hole before Misty could make a fool of her.

However, the roles were instantaneously reversed. Dawn sent a leer in Misty's direction that slid right past her and could have smacked the boy on the other side of the door square in the face. Which, would lead to him sprawling onto the floor to join Misty's cerulean marbles that almost popped out of her head. This was not Paul, and Misty most certainly was not expecting company.

"ASH!?"

Ash stood on the opposite side of the door, feet implanted to the floor and a sheepish grin remained plastered to his face as he fumbled to stand upright. Hesitantly, he withdrew the hand entangled in his Raven locks, which didn't cover the evidence of his nerves as his hair reflected an unkempt mess (no doubt from a hand combing through it one to many times).

"Ahem, uh, hiya Misty." He had to restrain from visibly cringing at his own awkwardness.

Meanwhile, a certain bluenette mustered a few shrieks of laughter in the background, if only at her best friends expense, as amusement glinted in the Alpha's midnight blue eyes.

"Would you please excuse me for just one second?" Misty politely mustered, and before Ash's answer could come, he was met with the slam of a door.

"Uhhh, sure no problem..." Ash shifted the weight between his feet as he attempted to listen in to try scrutinizing what could possibly be going on.

Though, a few pitches of squeals later, followed by a yelp and a muffled door slam was the only sounds Ash could decipher. Then, moments later, a disheveled Misty cracked the door open once again. A noticeable lack of Dawn anyone near the perimeter of the dorm-room living-room was evident. Though, Ash could swear he heard faint knocking and scratching sounds coming from the interior of the dorm's closet and Ash didn't dare persue the noise.

"I'm sorry about that, just had to get rid of a pest. Do you want to step inside?" Misty pleasantly invited the Omega. Charming gestures that were normally never offered to Ash, and though tempting, he politely declined.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but um, I don't want to intrude, and I have somewhere to be and-" Ash rambled until Misty assured him it was alright.

"So, what did you stop by for?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to make sure you were OK. You know, after the whole cafeteria incident, which I truly apologize for. Though, that's not the only reason why I came.."

Ash could practically hear his heart beat... Was this speed normal? Swallowing thickly he continued stammering on, "I was also hoping for a um, favor?"

Misty cocked up an inquisitive eyebrow in Ash's direction. It wasn't everyday that a cute Omega came blundering to her door step looking for a favor... Wait cute? Did she just think he was cute? Surely her mind was mistaken.

"Alright, ask away." Misty was quite curious.

"So, um, you know how Ursula is hosting a party tonight?" Ash was sweating bullets. Fortunately, the Alpha seemed to focus more on the fact that if she tilted her head to the left just a little bit, Ash could almost be slightly, kind of attractive afterall. Shame the face was on an Omega though.

She was more intrigued than ever. "Yes?"

Ash couldn't believe May talked him into this.

 _Approximately 1 hour prior._

 _"And you're head resembles a bush! A bush!" May's last outcry sent Ash over the edge, and before Drew could criticize the Omega on her questionable fashion choices, Ash took it upon himself to end the argument before May could whip out her pepper spray._

 _"Guys, that's enough!" Ash relinquished, slamming his hand against the wall, the sound rippling in the room as the shelves rattled. The arguing pair finally turned their gazes towards the frustrated teen, their argument coming to a screeching hualt._

 _"You know what? Why don't we all do something tonight?" Ash proposed thoughtfully. Honestly, just trying to fabricate a diversion for his bickering friends._

 _Suddenly, a cheshire grin began to spread along May's porcelain features, though her contemplations were anything but ladylike._

 _"You know," May commented. "I heard from the grape vine that there's supposedly going to be a huge Alpha party being thrown at Ursula's house tonight. Whose to say that a couple of Omegas couldn't crash it?"_

 _"May, remember when I said you were crazy? My statement still stands." Drew responded, reciprocating May's conceited smirk._

 _"Say all you want grasshead, but I think crashing an Alpha party would be a great way to kick start our last festival." May earned herself a glare from Drew, but dismissed it, kicking up her feet in a more comfortable posture._

 _"OK, OK fine. Let's to say we were to entertain one of your crazy schemes." Drewspoke, hypothetically of course._

 _"How do you propose we even get into the party? Waltz in through the front door?"_

 _"Of course not, bush-head." May snapped, Drew glowered._

 _"I also heard it was a bring one, get the second one free. We simply just need to be invited."_

 _"Oh, yeah that's a real piece of cake." Ash finally piped up, rolling his eyes. The gesture unnoticed, or ignored, by May._

 _"Well... I know someone who has gotten quite friendly with the pack leader herself." May, not too subtlety, insinuated._

 _"Oh, no, no May you're insane. I literally talked to her maybe twice, and one of those times she was covered in my lunch!"_

 _May's grin didn't even fualter._

 _"I'm going to talk to Misty against my will, aren't I," Ash wondered aloud. Only Drew acknowledging the comment as he spoke,"yeah... You guys can just leave me out of it"_

 _Back in the present..._

Ash was seriously wondering what was wrong with him.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind doing a friend of mine a favor. She wanted to know if you could allow myself and her to get into that party." Ash gulped, the lump in his throat swelled as he prepared himself for the let down, though it would probably do him a favor..

Misty's face began contorting into a sly grin.Surely she could have a little fun. She didn't like Ursula all that much anyways.

"Well, Ursula did say the invite was plus one for each person... You know what? What the heck, she's loaded anyways, sure you and your friend can come. Though, you didn't hear this from me, got it?"

Ash smirked, "hear what?"

"Absolutely nothing, Omega. Maybe... I'll see you around?"

"It would be my pleasure," Ash laughed, bowing jokingly. "I shall abid you a due."

Misty giggled and shook her head, shutting the door softly behind her and letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Once Misty knew the coast was clear, she hesitantly approached her broom closet. Dawn sat expectantly, arms folded as she was perchered on one of the buckets that were sprawled over the closet's floor, along with some mops, and her grin was shinning.

"So an Omega, huh?"

"Shut up," Misty sneered, pivoting 180 as she darted away from the bluenette.

Dawn remained in the broom closet, howling in laughter as she fell off the metal bucket in her histaria.

"We're here," Ash murmured as he put the gear shift into park. Releasing his foot off the break, glimpding over at the mansion. Silhouettes lining the brightened windows as sounds of music pounded into the air.

"Well, let's get our Alpha party on!" May exhilarated, unbuckling her seatbelt on the passenger's side. The frosty air of the night embellishing her entirely once she slammed the car door shut.

"Yeah, go us," Ash retorted pathetically, pumping an unenthusiastic fist into the air as he began trailing May's advancing form towards the practical castle that stood dauntingly on top of the hill.

'No wonder this girl is an Alpha,' Ash thought sarcastically. Ash, despite his hyperactive personality, wouldn't consider himself a party type of guy. Well, at least, not at these types of parties.

"May, why did you even want to go to this? I thought you despised Alphas and their petty parties," Ash asked with skepticalism threaded in his tone.

"Because, what better way to get under their skin then by crashing a party? Besides, two Omegas getting into Ursula's mansion? We'll practically be legends," May glamorized as two teens closed the distance between themselves and the daunting entrance of Ursula's "home".

Ash smirked at May's flaw in character, "I thought you didnt care what others thought?"

"Hey, we're in our senior year. I want to go out in a bang," was the brunettes only reply, and by then, it was too late for Ash to retreat back to his car. The entrance to the house was held openly as Alphas staggered in and out of the house, alcohol wracking their bodies of cognitive thought.

"This is gonna be good," was May's last words before she disappeared into the florecent lighting, Ash not far behind.

"Do you really think he'll show up?" Misty inquired to her best friend as she lazily perched herself on top of one of the banisters.

"I mean, he seemed real interested," the girl mused back in response, her eyes lazily trailing the marble floors below for the uptenth time, looking for the mystery Omegas. "Although, you seem to be real interested in something alright, and I'm not talking about this party," Dawn simpered.

"Hey, you can't accuse me of anything. Besides, Ursula has had this coming. I mean, letting anyone waltz into your house? Risky move if you ask me. Besides, watching her get riled up is never a bad thing," the pack leader reasoned, Dawn humming in response.

"That's true, I mean, you've always hated her to begin with."

"Hate's a strong word, more like, strongly dislike," Misty huffed defensively, not enjoying the accusations being thrown at her.

"Yeah, just like I'm sure you 'strongly disliked' when she took that photo of you and Gary in that janitor's closet and posted it all over her blog page," Dawn mocked, watching as Misty shuttered at the memory.

"Well, she made it seem like we were doing something in that closet, when we certainly were not!" Misty fumed with disgust at the mere thought of.. _doing_ anything with the distasteful and flirtatious Alpha. "Gary tricked me into going in there when we were on clean up duty."

"Yeah, yeah," Dawn waved off dismissively, grin set mischievously on her face. However, as Dawn continued scanning the house, a spiky haired brunette sauntered up to a couple of girls at the punch bar.

"Speak of the devil," Misty hissed in distain, eyes narrowing as if they could harm the Alpha in anyway. The pack leader watched as Gary took a swing of the fruity alcohol drink, downing an entire cup full. A few Alphas that Misty semi recognized as being daughters of coperal heirs couldn't seem to unstick their gazes from Gary's repulsively handsome face. Misty was beyond appalled by the sight.

"I bet you Gary is going to challenge Paul to another race like last time," Dawn snickered to herself.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Misty snorted.

"Gary won, but not before throwing up at the finish line because he was drunk off his ass."

"Speaking of which, where is Paul?" Dawn murmmured to herself, her eyes looking for a glimmer of purple hair.

"Miss me?" A gruff voice responded, succeedingly startling the Alpha as she spun around only to face the simmering Alpha. Once regaining herself Dawn replied, "Nope."

"Yeah, sure," was the males only comeback before dipping his head in acknowledgement to Misty who smiled in return.

"So, what are you guys doing up here anyways?" Paul inquired, tilting his gaze twoards Dawn incredulously.

"We're just looking for a couple of Omegas," Dawn tittered, her eyes falling on Misty. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Remember that Omega who crashed into me during lunch? He asked for a favor to come here," she replied hesitantly, using her peripheral vision, Misty continued the search for the formentioned Omegas.

"This is to get back at Ursula, isn't it?" Paul stated. Misty's nutorious temper flared, "She had this coming."

"Right..." was the purple haired Alphas only response as he took a look past the banister himsf, sweeping his inspection over the room below, his sight caught a brunette girl in ripped jean shorts and a red halter top snicker at the boy he presumed to be the one Misty was looking for. Said Omega attempting poorly to spit out the contents of his red cup. Paul gestureed to the scene, "are they who you guys have been stalking for?"

Misty nearly fell off the banister, leaning practically half of her body weight off the side of the railing, "where!?"

Paul lifted his hand to hesture twoards the left side of the bottom of the stair case, Misty took notice immideately, jumping off the banister eloquently before racing down the slabs of marble.

"She's totally infatuated," Dawn giggled, before racing after the girl. Paul layed back before turning twoards one of his football teamates, deciding it was best not to interfere.

Ash gagged once again, the sting of tequila still on the tip of his tongue.

"Woah, thats so strong!" Ash coughed again, staring at his beverage in disgust, since when did they make alcaholic drinks so strong? May continued laughing at his mistake.

"Well, I would think whatever they are serving here is stronger than that beer we found in your mom's celler," May teased. Taking the cup from Ash's hand and disposing it onto one of the glass tables lining the interior of the room.

Just as Ash was about to make a sarcastic remark on the hideous rug they were standing on, he felt a jerk on his right shoulder. Wiping his head around, that was when Ash's nose was bambarded by the smell of lavender.


End file.
